yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Teo Ser Luck
Teo Ser Luck ( ; born 8 June 1968) is a Singaporean politician. A member of the country's governing People's Action Party (PAP), he is currently a Minister of State at the Ministry of Trade and Industry and the Mayor of the North East District of Singapore.http://www.straitstimes.com/BreakingNews/Singapore/Story/STIStory_685182.html He has been a Member of Parliament (MP) representing the Pasir Ris-Punggol Group Representation Constituency since 2006. Career After working at Nike Singapore and Coopers & Lybrand, Teo served as a Vice-President and Managing Director at Menlo Worldwide from 1995 to 2005. From 2005 to 2006, he was the Country Manager and General Manager at DHL Express Singapore. Teo was recognised as a "Young Global Leader" by the World Economic Forum in 2007 for his contributions to the business and community services sectors.Teo Ser Luck, local.pap.org.sg, retrieved 17 March 2011. Political career Teo was first elected to Parliament at the 2006 general election as a member of the PAP's six-member team in the Pasir Ris-Punggol Group Representation Constituency (GRC). The PAP team, which was led by the Minister for Defence, Teo Chee Hean, defeated the team from the Singapore Democratic Alliance by 113,322 votes (68.7%) to 51,618 (31.3%). In Parliament, Teo represents the Punggol Central ward within the constituency. Following his election, Teo was appointed a Parliamentary Secretary at the Ministry of Community Development, Youth and Sports (MCYS). In 2008, he was promoted to Senior Parliamentary Secretary at the MCYS and the Ministry of Transport. In 2009, he took on the addition role of Mayor of the North East Community Development Council. Teo has also served as the Chairman of the National Youth Council and the Chairman of the Young PAP (the youth wing of the party). He was also heavily involved in the organisation of the inaugural Youth Olympic Games in Singapore in 2010. He led Singapore's successful bid for the games and was an advisor to the organising committee. Teo was re-elected as an MP for Pasir Ris-Punggol GRC at the 2011 general election. Following the election, he was made a Minister of State at the Ministry of Trade and Industry. He also continues to serve as Mayor of the North East District. Teo Ser Luck will be retiring from politics on 1 May 2017, and announced that North East CDC Mayor will be moving to Desmond Choo. Education Teo was educated at Rosyth School, Victoria School and Nanyang Junior College, before going on to Nanyang Technological University where he graduated with a Bachelor of Accountancy degree in 1992. He also holds a Post-Graduate Diploma from Temasek Polytechnic. Teo is a former President of the Old Victorians' Association (the alumni body for Victoria School and Victoria Junior College). He received the "Outstanding Young Alumni Award" from Nanyang Technological University in 2007. Personal life A Roman Catholic, Teo is married and has two children.http://www.parliament.gov.sg/mp/teo-ser-luck?viewcv=Teo%20Ser%20Luck He participates in triathlons and marathons, and has completed four Ironman races. Teo's older sister, Teo Ser Lee, is a former beauty queen. Notes External links *Profile of Teo Ser Luck at Parliament of Singapore website Category:Members of the Parliament of Singapore Category:People's Action Party politicians Category:Nanyang Junior College alumni Category:Victoria School, Singapore alumni Category:Nanyang Technological University alumni Category:Singaporean people Category:Singaporean people of Teochew descent Category:Singaporean Roman Catholics Category:1968 births Category:Living people